The present invention relates to a seat height adjusting apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a seat height adjusting apparatus for a vehicle which improves the convenience of seat height adjusting for a passenger.
Conventionally, a seat of a vehicle is equipped with devices for adjusting the positions of a seat back and a seat cushion so as to be fitted to a physique of a passenger. The seat of the vehicle is generally configured to operate, by way of a lever device, to adjust the angle of the seat back. Further, the seat of the vehicle is provided with a device capable of adjusting the height of the seat cushion if necessary.
This conventional device for adjusting the height of the seat cushion is generally made up of a separate cylinder and valves for controlling the cylinder. The cylinder-type height adjusting method has disadvantages in that it requires many components and a complicated manufacturing process, and that a lever adjusting device should be pulled until the seat cushion reaches a height at a desired position.
Thus, there is a need to develop a device capable of further simplifying a configuration of the device for adjusting the height of the seat for the vehicle and of adjusting the height with a more convenient operation.